Excuses Excuses
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: Having John-Paul move to Dublin with him was the best thing that ever happened to Craig.  In fact he was having so much fun he forget to inform his mum of this fact.  Please read and comment.  Carly x


**Excuses Excuses **

It has been over a week since I last spoke to my mum, which is odd in that I spent the whole of last year avoiding her daily diatribe about the village and snippets of gossip relating to the McQueens and made every effort to get her and every other nosey family member I have off the phone, so I could wallow in peace.

Admittedly the lack of contact has been in part to John-Paul and I settling in and becoming re-acquainted with each other but in the main it has been the result of one truly disastrous phone call.

You see I didn't really have the time what with it being a shock for me to inform my mum that John-Paul had met me at the train station and was currently straddling my chest and planting light butterfly kisses across my torso, so when he answered my phone in a fit of kindness, due to me being otherwise engaged, she hadn't been prepared to hear his familiar voice and had in her own way managed to insult him and disown me in less than five words.

"_Mum?...Mum…BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP…SHIT!"_

"_What is her problem? Oh God. She doesn't know I'm here does she?"_

"_Not exactly."_

"_Craig!"_

"_What? Don't blame me. It's not like I've really had the chance to tell her."_

"_I called my mum."_

"_Yeah, but she usually calls me."_

"_Great. I am less than popular with her already, now she's going to hate me."_

"_No. Don't be daft. Hate's a strong word. She hates dad, she'll just strongly dislike you."_

"_Thank you, Craig that is really reassuring."_

He grabbed the pillow from his side of the bed and with a huge smile across his chops whacked me mercilessly across the head.

"_Alright alright I cave. I'm sorry! I should have called her."_

"_Yes you should and that is exactly what you are going to do now."_

"_But…"_

"_No."_

"_I was kinda hoping we could…you know?"_

It is such a good job he loves me as subtlety has never been one of my strong points.

"_Later. Call your mum."_

"_But…"_

"_Craig. Stop it…sto…it_."

I flicked my tongue teasingly over his now erect nipples.

"_But John-Paul you taste so good."_

"_I sai…God…No NO Craig." _

I could hear his heart beating double time as I trailed my tongue slowly, lower and lower towards my intended target, which I could feel pushing against my leg.

"_I know you want to. I'm hard too."_

"_Craig. No. Call your mum."_

"_Wouldn't you rather I was doing this?"_

I rubbed my hand briskly over his covered erection, causing it to stir and strain against the fabric of his jeans which were currently preventing it from release.

"_Ye…NO. Please just call Frankie first."_

Okay so that wasn't going to work. He seemed to have found some self-control somewhere, but that didn't mean I planned to give up. Calling my mum was low on my list of priorities right now. But if he wouldn't let me touch him lets see how long he can resist not touching me. I lay down on the bed, my legs parted, slowly rubbing the crotch of my jeans until elicit moans escaped my lips. I knew I had his attention. His eyes were fixed on me and he was licking his lips subconsciously. I raised my hips and gingerly slid down my boxers until my throbbing cock hung over the rim. I clasped my hand around the base and tugged hard and fast, my breaths becoming more rapid and shallow, as my climax approached.

"_Wait."_

So caught up in the moment I failed to realize that John-Paul had stripped and was stood before me in his full naked glory.

"_Why what's happened?"_

"_You happened."_

"_Sorry."_

"_I want to help." _

He placed his hand on top of mine and together we pumped my twitching, expectant member. My head lolled back and I clasped the sheets as my whole body writhed in pleasure under the slightest of his touches. As I came harder than I have ever done I screamed out his name in pure ecstasy.

"_I love you John-Paul McQueen."_

"_I love you too Craig Dean. Time for round two?"_

"_I thought you'd never ask."_

Lying completely spent, with my head resting on John-Paul's bare chest, as our heartbeats return to a normal rhythm is one of the things I love about being in our own space away from home, family and constant distractions. The only other thing I enjoy more is being able to kiss, suck, lick, taste and ravish my sexy boyfriend whenever I should desire.

"_You haven't called her yet."_

"_Who?"_

"_Your mum."_

"_No. Shall I?"_

"_I guess there is no hurry."_

"_Why what do you have in mind?"_

"_I want to make love to you Craig."_

He whispered in my ear using his sexy, growling, come to bed voice.

"_I'm all yours."_

Is my instantaneous response.

I lay back on the bed as he towers over me, licking his lips suggestively, as he eyed my suddenly reawakened cock. He grabs my hands and holds them rather more tightly that I expected above my head. He blows teasingly at my twitching slit causing moans of pleasure to escape my mouth.

"_God…J."_

"_Patience, Craig is a virtue."_

I looked up at him grinning madly like a Cheshire cat. He is so intoxicating; his eyes appear darker than I have ever seen them as they radiate love, comfort and above all lust.

"_You are such a prick tease McQueen."_

"_No. You're just so insatiable."_

"_Besides it's my turn."_

I roll him forcibly onto his back all the while kissing him deeply.

"_But I wanted-"_

"_Just for once do as you are told. Relax."_

He parts his legs, so I can kneel between them. I raise them over my shoulder, so I have better access to his puckered hole. I suck two of my fingers suggestively, coating them in saliva, as he watches getting more turned on by the second.

"_You ready?"_

"_Yes…hurry."_

I gently apply pressure to his hole, watching his face tense as I breach the muscles. However, as I stretch him further preparing him for my cock he begins to relax and his features change to relief and then as I find the special spot inside him, intense pleasure.

"_Now. Fuck…please, Craig."_

He thrashes wildly beneath me, his body convulsing violently, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he reaches the point of no return. I speed up my thrusts and take a hold of his reawakened cock, pumping it in time with his moans and incoherent babbles. Finally, as he releases waves of pleasure over his chest and over my hand, his arse muscles clamp and this in turn triggers my own climax. So we both come at the same time, shouting each others name.

"_That was…"_

"_I know. Time for round three?"_

"_Jesus Craig. You have stamina."_

"_Not really."_

"_Then why the sudden urges?"_

"_No reason."_

"_Come on Craig. You can tell me."_

"_Fine. I just don't want to call my mum."_

"_You Twat."_

"_What?"_

"_She isn't that bad."_

"_You call her then."_

"_Errr…fair point. Round three it is then."_

"_Call her or I will."_

"_You can if you want."_

"_Craig, you're her favourite son. Just call her."_

"_That's not exactly difficult when her eldest is in a nut house for nearly committing murder and the foster one is psycho."_

"_I was only being nice. Next time I won't bother."_

"_Can't I call her tomorrow?"_

"_No. We've not been out today yet because of this. Besides the quicker you get it done and all that."_

Sat with John-Paul in between my legs, his head resting comfortably on my chest I dialed the flat number and put my mum on speaker phone.

"_Hello."_

"_Darren?"_

"_Hey, Graham Norton. How you doing?"_

"_Fine, well great actually. Is mum about?"_

"_Sure. Just a sec. She seems to be engaged at the moment."_

"_I can hear her, she's on speaker phone."_

"_Craig, I am not in the mood to discuss…him with you today."_

"_Mum you are going to have to listen to me. John-Paul and I know we have finally made the right decision and we are happy, even if you're not."_

"_He's just lost a fiancé."_

"_Frankie, please listen to me. I love Craig I always have and I always will."_

"_LOVE? You two think that is what you have. You don't have a clue either of you."_

"_Yes we do."_

"_You were with Sarah a few months ago and what about Darlene? You and her were good together."_

"_Mum. You're not listening to me. I want you to understand, but I LOVE John-Paul and nothing is going to change that. I've never loved any girl or anyone for that matter how I love him. What we have…it's…"_

"_Amazing, Frankie. Craig is my life and I know you love him, but so do I. I only want to make him happy."_

"_Mum?"_

"_I only want what is best for you."_

"_I know, but I think I know what that is. I'll call you when we are better settled and you can come for a visit."_

"… … … …"

"_Okay?"_

"_Yes thank you. That would be lovely." _

"_I love you mum."_

"_I love you too, Craig."_

"_Bye. Speak to you soon."_

"_Bye, love."_

As I turned off the phone, John-Paul snuggled into me lovingly. I didn't have to say anything as he knew exactly what I was feeling.

"_It could have been worse."_

"_I guess."_

"_Anyway, It's still early I was thinking maybe we could go out drinking and dancing?"_

"_Do you mind i-"_

"_Or the more likely option is we can stay in have a bottle of wine, watch a soppy DVD and then have an early night."_

"_I like that idea."_

"_So round three can wait?"_

I knew how soppy this was about to sound, but I realized something. In that moment I didn't care.

"_I just want to sleep, for you to hold me."_

"_I can do that."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too Craig. So what film are we watching?"_

Looking at him I fluttered my eye lashes. There was one film I loved, which he could not stand and that was…

"_Last time I promise."_

"_Why? It's such a girly movie."_

"_It's so cute. I just love it."_

"_Fine, but next time I'm choosing. Seriously…who in their right mind…I mean please…Ghost."_

"_John-Paul." _

"_What?" _

_He instantly looked sorry for snapping._

"_I love you."_

"_Ditto."_

"_I knew you liked it."_

"_Well. Who doesn't?"_


End file.
